


Lemonade on Summer Days

by Ghostlyfluffster



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, hardenshipping - Freeform, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfluffster/pseuds/Ghostlyfluffster
Summary: Prompt: Height Differences
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Lemonade on Summer Days

The blazing sun beat down on civilization below. Native Hoennians were used to the tropical climates of the region, but the sudden summer heatwave could bring even the mightiest to their knees. Such hot and humid days were miserable to the every day man, but for the owners of the Seashore House, it was a blessing. People were packed in the cool relief of the air conditioning, buying ice cream and refrigerated drinks at a constant rate to ease their heated bodies. The Seashore House was known for some entertaining Pokemon battles, but today no one had dared to pick a fight with one another with the surrounding crowd.

Even a large, muscular man who was used to the sun’s burning rays needed to take a breather to cool down. Dressed in nothing more than a pair of swim trunks and a large pair of flip flops, Archie stared at the red headed man across the table from him. For once in his life, Maxie was finally out of a thick turtleneck sweater, but what he was wearing wasn’t any better either. A plain black t-shirt was tucked underneath a warm jacket. His pale face showed no signs of being affected by the heat. He himself didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. He scrolled through the news on his PokeNav as he casually ate his small serving of ice cream.

“You’re unbelievable,” Archie started, earning an eye roll from Maxie in response.

“I am doing absolutely nothing. What are you pissed off about now?”

“It’s over a hundred degrees and you’re dressed like you’re gonna be spending the winter in Sinnoh! You’re burning me up, dude.”

“Then stop gawking at me and let me enjoy my ice cream in peace.”

Leaving Maxie alone was not something Archie understood. Even now, he found himself prodding Maxie’s foot with his own.

“How can I when ya got such a nice face to look at?” Archie countered. He grinned when he saw a faint hint of a smile play on Maxie’s lips. “Plus, I’m trying to figure out if you’re a vampire or not.” There went the smile. “I mean, it makes sense! You never get hot and you’re always pale.”

“Oh yes. You caught on to my secret. I, a vampire, have agreed to go on this little outing with you during the day when the sun is highest in the sky because I long to be turned to ash. It will happen any moment now. I’m certainly hoping it will come sooner than later to get me out of this conversation.”

“Aw, c'mon Max. That stick in your ass is about to come through your mouth if you keep this attitude up.”

Maxie was by no means a happy camper. He pushed his trash to the middle of the table and stood up, his head coming close to hitting one of the low hanging ceiling decorations.

“Where ya goin’?” Archie asked, getting up as well.

“Calm down. I’m coming back, unfortunately. I’m just going to grab a drink.”

“Without offering me one? What a gentleman you are.”

Maxie shot him a dangerous glare. Beach days weren’t fun for him so he was sure to drain all of the fun out of it for Archie. Instead of staying put to guard their table and let Maxie have a minute to cool down, Archie was right by his side. Archie was a relatively tall guy himself if an inch above average height was considered “tall,” so it was completely unfair that Maxie was the taller one of duo.

The heat from the outside world was influencing the air conditioned safe haven. The refrigerated drinks were becoming scarce. A few rows were completely empty while the remaining were dwindling down to the last two or three bottles. Maxie’s slim body was able to maneuver through the crowd with ease while Archie couldn’t prevent himself from bumping into a few people to grab the last bottle of lemonade available. At least, that was the plan until a certain redheaded someone opened up the glass door and took the final one off of the top shelf with ease.

“And what do you think you’re doin’?” Archie made a reach for the bottle, but Maxie held it high above his head with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“Is it a crime to stay hydrated with a tasty drink?”

“You hate lemonade! You just wanna piss me off!”

“Oh, so there are brain cells in that head of yours.”

Archie huffed as he eyed the bottle. “A'ight. What do you want, asshole?”

“You are such a charmer.” Maxie brought the bottle down and hid it behind his back. “But since I don’t feel like sleeping on the couch tonight, I’ll give you a fair trade off. You give me a kiss, I give you the bottle.”

“Easy.” A little too easy. That bastard has something planned but Archie only realized what it was when he puckered up. Maxie didn’t lean down to meet his lips. He stayed upright with the same stupid smirk on his lips.

“I’m waiting,” he hummed, making Archie’s face a little more red from embarrassment and frustration. 

“You son of a bitch, you’re gonna make me do it, aren’t ya?”

“Yup.”

Was the lemonade worth it? On a hot day like this, it kind of was. With a sigh, Archie pushed himself up on his tip toes to meet Maxie’s lips. His hands entangled in the collar of his shirt part to keep his balance and part to pull Maxie down just enough for their lips to meet. Archie could feel Maxie’s grin against his own lips. As much as he like kissing the man, Archie didn’t stay for long. He pulled back from the kiss and planted his feet back on the ground, his hand was outstretched for the bottle.

“Pay up, asshole.”

“It could have been a little longer, but I suppose you can make it up to me later,” Maxie played and handed the bottle of lemonade over.

Archie rolled his eyes, but met him with a challenging grin. “I might just take ya up on the offer.”


End file.
